Resident Evil : REvenge
by ECDeadly
Summary: A new pandemic virus has spread throughout the Earth, and rumor has it a WESKER has something to be involved with this. The government decides to take drastic measures and hire survivors of multiple incidents. And one extra. What will the events unfold?
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I don't have much vocab, I have the same OC which is lucky with the same two ladies from the series. It's supposed to be one of those serious ones, but in some cases in could break to one of those moments that it doesn't even feel like Resident Evil or rather a Resident Evil fanfic at all. Okay, that's all. I'm gonna go let you read.**

Resident Evil: REvenge.

Introduction

8/23/11, Washington D.C., unknown meeting room.

A large group of people were sitting around a white, short oval-shaped table, which seated a big man with short, sandy black hair and a beautiful woman with long brown hair and a cap facing forwards. Next to her was a short woman with short black hair and in a medic outfit, next to her was a man with a gruff and strong look for his early fifties who was eating a sandwich, across from him is a young man with short dirty-blonde hair with bangs that are swept to the side, next to him is young woman with long red hair, in a biker outfit along with an ID on the side of her chest that reads, 'EXCLUSIVE ACCESS'. All of them were silent and had a grave look on their face. They do have a reason.

Then a man in a suit walked inside, his head was lowered as he then stopped in front of the table.

"You all are gathered here for a special reason...wait...we're all not here. We're missing someone." He said. Turning around to see if hopefully the missing person is there.

"We have another person?" Chris Redfield pondered, crossing his arms.

Then a knock came at the door, the man cocked his head towards it and then he sighed in relief. He nodded and beckoned them inside.

The door opened and came walked two men and one young male.

It was basically two bodyguards walked through, and a man in handcuffs. Young, around his early twenties, short black hair with short bangs spiked up and almond-shaped eyes, signaling he is from an asian descent, thin build and is beaten and bruised, the wounds which seemed fresh. Wearing black cargo pants and white shirt that was stained by the blood underneath. He seemed like a person that was upset by something but is quiet about it, Rebecca Chambers stood up and looked at him closely, he seemed a bit familiar,

But was not.

"What, are you expecting someone else?" The boy spoke. His voice was smooth and low.

"N-no." Rebecca shook her head, as she sat back down, head low.

Leon Scott Kennedy tilted his head as he leaned his head on his fist which was resting on the arm on the chair. He was in thought. 'What is he doing in here?' He questioned in his head, then he quickly began to rule out the possibilies.

"Okay, we are all present. And-"  
"Could you let these jerks off me, and these cuffs too, it doesn't feel right."  
"Hey, you're our prisoner and you have no right to speak that way!" The man beside him scolded him, nudging him.

The man in the suit raised his hand, then waved it off like they were sending them off. The bodyguard took out a small key and unlocked the young man's handcuffs and taking it along with him as he left the room with the man following him. The young man flexed and felt his cuffed hands, then payed attention. While the others were looking at the man, then to the one in the suit.

The guy in the suit then placed his hands on the table. He sighed.

"Now that is over, we shall remain at the task at hand, there is a new virus spreading across the world, the new zombie epidemic. We thought it was over, because of Albert Wesker's death, but turns out, there is a /new/ Wesker. Not to sound like a science fiction author, but I'm afraid that we may face a clone of him. We are not so sure, but it seemed so much like him. Unless he is still alive. Chris Redfield, are you sure Wesker did not die back in Africa?"  
"No, we were sure he died, after we did to him..." Chris said, mumbling.

"Chris is right, I've witnissed it myself, sir." Jill Valentine chimed in.

"Okay, now we know for sure. So this another man who started another virus, which started a pandemic. We do not have the time to study it nor we have no name for it because we still need to bring our citizens to safety. You all have been brought here because of your specialties to the undead. As much as you all hate seeing their revolting faces once again, but we need you again for your expertise." The man said.

"If you all find a way to get rid of that man /and/ the virus, you all would not be America's heroes, but all of the nation will thank you for your bravery. But note that the world is resting in all of your shoulders." He said, as he took a big breath and then continued.

"This man, but we shall name him 'Wesker' for the similarities, is located in Antartica, but we don't know the exact location. We tried tracing him when he sent a live video feed in every screen that is broadcastible, but as soon as we were trying for his exact location cut off. So you will search for him there. You will be loading on a cargo plane."

Claire Redfield thought she pale at hearing the word, 'Antartica'. Mainly because of the Rockford incident.

Then the man recieved a call and was sent into his comm, took it, and pressed it in his ear.

"Yes?...Okay...I understand... I'm on my way." The man put his hand away and nodded towards them.

"You know what to do, I'm gonna take my lead. Good luck, all of you." The man then left the room.

The injured young man who was watching with slight distaste, sighed as he leaned backwards on the wall as he held onto his side, which were aching intensively.

"Well, since we're all working together, might as well know...each other." He spoke, panting lightly.

"...officer Eric Noell...pleasure.." The injured man finally spoke of his name, as his eyes were slowly opening and closing.

"Hey...do you need help? You're in horrible condition..." Rebecca offered.

Eric scanned her closely, and noticed her medic sign. He nodded, then he coughed.  
"Please."

Then Rebecca began to hurrily reach to Eric pulling her readied medical supplies and started to take care of him.

"Rebecca Chambers. This is gonna hurt." She said as she pressed a damp pad of alcohol onto Eric's bruised cheek, his fist tightened from the pain, but he nodded.

"I think you know my name just about a few seconds ago." Eric said, chuckling a bit, with slight pain in his voice. Rebecca then placed a bandage over his bruised cheek and looked at him.

"Where else are you hurt?" She asked, looking at him curiously.  
"Most of the pain I can feel is on my torso." Eric hastily answered, biting his lip.

"Take off your shirt then." Rebecca commanded, she turned back to her supplies.

"What?" Eric asked in a hushed voice, eyes widened.

"Do you want me to take care of you or not?"

"Well, seems embarassing, ma'am. Usually being asked this either means I'm either hitting third base or my mother is trying to help me change my clothes." He said, coughing, his cheeks turning red.

Claire Redfield began to giggle. Leon shook his head yet smiled.

"Look, kid. We're talking about life and death here, we don't need any juvenilism right now or we're screwed." Chris said harshly.

"Okay, okay! Just trying to release the tension." Eric said, intimidated by the man's muscles as Eric began to take his shirt off, revealing his numerous cuts and bruises all over his body.

"I think I might broke a rib or two, but I don't think it's necessary, I can last, I'm not gonna waste your medical supplies." He said, looking down, slightly ashamed.

"We're in a military base, Eric. There's many supplies to take with, besides, I'd rather have everyone in tip-top shape rather than knocking on heaven's door." Rebecca said, as she started to heal Eric.

"Well...thanks..." He said, smiling towards her, she smiled back and nodded as she continued.

"Okay, who are you people sitting on the seats?"  
"Chris Redfield."

"Jill Valentine."

"Claire Redfield. A pleasure."

"Leon Kennedy."

"Alright! I- OW!"

"Sorry." Rebecca said apolegetically.

"It's fine. You're done?"

"No, how do you get this much injuries?" Rebecca asked, astonished.

"I'll tell you later, maybe on the plane." He said, sounding like it was a past he wished it never happened.

Rebecca nodded as she continued.

"So the guy in the suit, he said we're all experts on something...does that mean the undead? If so, what incidents did you guys faced? I only faced the Raccoon City Incident." Eric said, looking at them.

"They're all classified. We can't tell you, sorry." Jill said, shrugging.

"Done." Rebecca said, backing up from the the male. Eric nodded his thanks.

"I owe you one." Then he turned his attention back to Jill.

"Well, I work for the government, so it's alright. Think of it as the don't ask, don't tell thing. Just a secret between us, I won't say a word."

All of them thought for a while, thinking if it's wise to tell their horrifying stories back then.

Then they began to tell them. Every single word. From the Mansion Incident all the way to the Africa case. With amazing different perspectives, all of their stories tying closely together. It was fascinating, every single word.

After a half an hour, everyone spoke except for Eric.

"Wow." Eric gasped. Looking at everyone.

"Seriously, all around twenty-four hours? You people must have to make quick and smart decisions." Eric complimented, feeling honored to seat near these people.

"Thanks, but it's all from training...what about you? What brought _you_ here?"  
"Oh, me? I just..." Eric scratched his head. "Just the Raccoon Incident, that's all." He said, feeling a bit shady about it.

"Well...aren't you gonna tell us about it?"  
"About what?"  
"Your experience."  
"In what?"  
"The Raccoon City Incident."

"Oh." Eric thought for a minute before he was gonna tell his story.

"Not now, we can tell along as we go on the ride towards Antartica." Leon interupted.

"Right, let's move." Chris stood up, preparing his equipment.

"I'll be right back, I need to get more medical equipment." Rebecca said, as she scurried out of the room.

"Is everyone properly prepared?"  
"Yeah." Everyone said in unison except for Eric who just pulled out his weapons, he cocked it and an empty round fell out.

"Me too." He said as he put it on his holster, on his side, as he put on his white shirt and equipment vest.

"Shouldn't we wait for Rebecca?" Claire asked, worrying slightly for that little girl, even if they just met she seems like she can't take care of herself.

"I can stay here and wait for her." Eric offered.

"Alright, let's go to the hangar bay now." Chris said, everyone nodded or agreed in their way.

"Wait, shouldn't we stay in groups? This is too large, it could cause problems." Jill sugestive, walking by Chris's side.

"...yeah, I agree with her."

"Oh..um, okay." Chris started to do a headcount, he counted seven including the missing medic.

"We have seven, so three groups of two, one group has an extra one. I take Jill."

"I'll go with Leon, for old time's sake." Claire smiled towards Leon, who smiled a tiny bit.

"I'll take the late guy." Rebecca said.

"Thanks for making me feel special, guys." Eric scoffed but was smiling brightly, everyone chortled at his tiny joke.

"Alright, we'll take Eric then." Claire said, turning her laughs to giggles, then stopped.

"Okay, we're all first obviously going to the plane and head _there_. The rest is up to what we're going to have to improvise." Chris said, walking by the door.

"C'mon, Jill." The two walk out.

"Let's go, Leon."

"Got it." The two walk out.

"Now, I'm alone. That's great." Eric said, sighing. "Now, where's the storage room?"

The lights above Eric started to flash red, the through the speakers blared, 'BIOHAZARD INFRILATION. WARNING. BIOHAZARD INFRILTRATION.'

"Oh crap."

Eric ran out to the hallway, looking up for those signs that lead you toe the places. Like the ones at a grocery store or at a mall. He found what he was looking for and started running towards the direction the storage room should be.

"AHHH!" That voice was highly familiar.

"REBECCA!" Eric ran towards a source.

There was a man on top of Rebecca, he was pale and was snarling, drops of drool fell on to the floor, as he closed in on her.

"HEY!" Eric ran up to the man, and shoved him off Rebecca, he lifted her to feet and looked at the preditorial man.

"What was that for?" Eric yelled.

"Eric...he's not normal...He's like..." Rebecca cowered behind him.

"A zombie..."

The man looked up, his eyes were naked and his mouth was hanging. He raised his arms and started to get up slowly.

"S-Stop! Stop right now!" Eric said, pulling out his pistol.

The man groaned. Rebecca's eyes widened.

"Eric, he's a zombie! Shoot him!"

BANG!

The man dropped to the floor. His body was still.

"..." Eric exhaled, then he turned to Rebecca.

"Are you okay?" He holstered his gun and placed his hands on her shoulders. She nodded and looked away.

"Thank you...I guess we're even now..."

"No we're not. Whenever I owe someone something, it usually takes long before I know I repayed them fully. C'mon, the group's waiting." Eric said, grabbing her wrist and dragging her out the stoarage room. The speakers are still blaring and the lights were still flashing.

"Eric...should we stay and deal with those things?"

"No, the guards here are heavily armed. They can take care of themselves and casualities are at a low. Let's go!" Eric led Rebecca towards the Hangar, where a large cargo plane awaits. The large door at it's backside was open, and Chris was standing there.

"The doors won't open! Can you do something about it?"

"Yeah!" Eric said, then he turned to Rebecca.

"You go inside, I got this, okay?"

"Yeah." Rebecca ran to the plane, while Eric ran to the humongous doors. It is impossible to open it by hand. He looked up to see it's height and it is ridiculously huge. Eric looked around to see what's the source of the he noticed the left door was slightly twitching. He looked to see a mechanism stuck. Eric ran all the way across to reach it and saw a thin piece of carton stuck between two gears. Eric quickly pulled them out and the doors started to open.

"Huh...that's wasn't too hard." That's when he realized, behind the doors was a lot of zombies.

A speaker on the cargo plane, behind it was Chris, yelled, "Eric, we can't go anywhere with those zombies in the way. Do you need us?"

" I'm fine!" Eric yelled in reply. "...too good to be true..." Eric whipped out two pistols and started to fire. It was a stupid idea, since that there was an insane amount of them that if they all stand on top of their shoulders, they can reach the ceiling three-to-five times.

Eric realizing the hopeless idea needed to think of an another idea.

That's when the speaker with Jill behind it said, "Eric, there's gasoline canisters across the hangar!"

Eric looked across to see that Jill was right, there was a bunch of them , sitting side-by-side ironicly.

He put his guns away and started to sprint across as the zombies drew near to him. Slowly, yet surely.

He grabbed one canister and opened the top, the flinged it across, the flammable liquid spilling all over the zombies. He did this two-to-three times before he got one more, and threw it in the air, pulling his handgun out, he closed one eye, and inhaled sharply.

He felt time around him slowed down. That's when he pulled the trigger, and the canister exploaded. That's when it also unleashed more flames around the zombies, burning them.

He lowered his pistols and sighed. But then clamped his nose with two fingers.

"God, that stinks..." He muttered, then he jogged inside the plane.

When he reached inside, everyone was looking at him in a 'Well, well, well.' Look on their face.

"You did good out there." Chris said, giving him a 'Good Job' nod.

"Yet, someone was a bit of a showoff." Leon grinned.

"Okay, I got a little in the moment, just one of those lucky sparks." Eric confessed, raising his hands. "Guilty as charged."

"Well, you should keep getting those 'lucky sparks'. We may need it along this ride." Claire said, smiling. Eric's cheeks turned red slightly.

"I'll try."

"Hey, are we able to leave now?" Jill asked Chris, who shook his head.

"No, we still have to wait for the late guy. What's taking him so long..."

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." A voice said behind Eric, who turned around to face him.

"There was traffic in the halls, I think you'd get the idea, right? Hey Chris, long time, no see. See you've been working out. And Claire...is that you?"

Claire looked at the man, her eyes widened.

"S-Steve?"

Transmission End. Required feedback: Five. In order to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One: Departure to Terminal.**

"Steve, you're back!" Claire ran over the man and hugged him, her closed, smilling. The man by the name of Steve hugged her back, smiled as well. Chris stood there smiling while everyone else was at their own buisnesss. Including Eric, but payed a bit of his attention.

"I know I'm back." Steve said, patting her on the head. "You still look the same last time we met."

"You too! But you have this scar on your cheek..."

"Eh, zombies. What can you do about it?" Steve said, that's when Claire let go of the man. Chris walked over to Steve.

"Good to see you walking upright." Chris said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks, nice to see you too." Steve nodded. "So, are we going to introductions or is this some sort of Expendable, secret thing?" Eric shuddered, but he responded first.

"Eric Noe-ah!" Eric was reaching out to Steve but his shoulder was aching and he yanked it back.

"I can see the blood through your shirt, Eric Noee-ah." Steve smiled and reached his hand instead, Eric reluctantly shook it. Everyone else soon to greet Steve.

"Since everyone's here, let's go." Leon said, pressing a button to close the door at the back of the cargo plane.

"Got it." Chris replied. "Does anyone else know how to fly a plane?

"I do. I can be the co-pilot." Steve offered. Chris nodded and the two walked to the cockpit.

"Everyone, please take your seats for we are about to take off and if you are not properly seated, you will jumble around like you're a ball being picked for the lottery." Steve said through the speakers of the Cargo plane, everyone laughed and took their seats. Then the plane lurched, then moved at a slow pace. Everyone was either having a conversation to one another, resting, or fiddling with their equipment.

Leaving Eric, to himself. Deciding that since he has nothing to do, takes out his iPod and starts to listen to his music, the volume to the max. As he looked around the plane. It was wide, and everyone was seating at either side, and in the middle was a huge thing in a shape of a short, yet long and wide rectangular prism in the middle of the plane, taking most of the space.

_I was neeever the kind_

_To be taaking the time,_

_And place, that's worth, a damn..._

_And todaay's another day,_

_That I've gooone and thrown away,_

_And I don't care, where, it, laaands._

_'Cause I'm juuuust thinking aboout usss!_

_I've been living in a dream about you!_

_And now I know, you were all I ever wanted on my mind!_

_And if I never see... my own reality..._

_Well I'm okay, to leave it all behiiind!_

Chris and Steve walk out the cockpit, having a bit of chat of themselves, and the plane was already in the air, in a steady feel.

'Must be in auto-pilot...' Eric thought.

'No dip, Sherlock. Why would they get out?' Eric counter-acted himself. He shook his head. He must've been going crazy. To actually start having a arguement in his head.

He then stood up and walked to Steve, hoping to cure his boredom.

"Hey, Steve."

"Hey Eric. What's up?"

"Not much, just looking for a conversation."

"Then you got it. What do you want to talk about?"

"...well, I was wondering if you could tell me what you're past experience with the infected is like, since everyone here has a past experience."

"Ah, I see. The only I have is the Rockford incident..."

"Rockfor- Oh, I get it. Yeah, Claire told me all about it."

"_All _about it?" Steve faced Claire, raising a brow with a cheeky smile.

"N-no, I didn't tell everything about it. Sorry, Eric."

"Hurts a little bit, but I can survive, thanks Claire." Eric said, turning his attention back to Steve.

"Mind if you can fill the gaps?"

"Sure."

...

"Woah, woah, wait. So this Alexia turns out to be Alfred, her brother? So he crossdresses to be like her, because he _misses _her?"

"Totally."

"Okay, that's kind of funny. But you were a monster, and you 'died'."

"Uhuh!"

"...How can I believe that?"

"Yeah, what happened to you after we left, Steve?" Claire piped in.

"I really don't know, but I remember waking up in an American hospital, so I knew that I was home sweet home away from that hellhole."

"I see...Can we go any further, or is it, Confidential?" Leon asked.

"Yeah, can't tell you. Sorry." Steve then made a zipping motion over his mouth.

"That's a shame. But oh well." Jill shrugged.

"Guess it's a guessing game, huh?" Rebecca said, making everyone apart of the conversation.

"...Do we have a bathroom here?" Claire asked.

"Apparently we do, it's over there, to the right." Chris pointed, where near the cockpit, which is out of the group's sight Claire nodded and left the group.

"So, how far are we until we get there?" Eric asked.

"Actually, this plane is very fast, we could be arriving fifteen-to-thirty minutes."

"Do we really have a plan, our do we _actually_ improvise?" Jill asked.

"We don't know for sure, but we all need to stick together for higher chances to survive.

"That's for sure." Rebecca nodded. Steve abruptly left. Eric looked at him as he left as he went to the cockpit. That's when every word everyone said just went on mute. He slowly walked over to the cockpit, and the group didn't seem to notice.

Eric slowly was near the cockpit, that's when he heard...

"Oh, hi Steve. Are you gonna use the bathroom? I just finished."

"No, I need to talk to you...do you remember what I said, before I 'died'?"

"...Oh...yes..."

"It's still true, Claire."

Eric's ear twitched, and got a bit closer.

"Really...?"

"Yeah...wait, are you going out with someone else?"

"No, not really."

"Oh, okay. That's good...do you have a reply yet?"

"...I..." That's when Eric got too close. The floor creaked, and the two got completely got silent.

"Who's there?" Steve asked.

"...it's Eric. My bandages are getting too bloody. I need to rinse off." Eric said, clearing his throat, his heart rushing a tad bit.

"C'mon, then, it's unhealthy, y'know!" Steve walked out, patting him on the shoulder, making Eric wince. Then he exhaled and walked to the bathroom, noticing Claire just standing there.

"Are you okay?"

"...Oh, y-yeah." Claire said, walking off. Eric, looked at her as she left, then looked down and sighed, then entered the bathroom.

He reached the bathroom and took off his shirt, looking at himself. He leaned close to a rusty mirror and squinted.

"Didn't know they were an item back then." He said to himself, as he ripped off a bandage and took a tissue, damping it with water he padded over it.

"Of course, it seemed to good to be true." He continued, then he bit his tongue as he pressed too hard.

"They sure know how to swing a bat and a foot." Eric groaned, as he turned to his right where a First Aid box was, and he took out a new fresh bandage. And wrapped it all over. He then started to flex, it still hurt, but just to discomfort him, not excruciating. He took a deep breath and put on his shirt again. Then throwing the dirty bandage away he walked out.

That's when the plane shook. Eric looked around in surprised just as everyone is. He ran out to see Chris handing out bags and a backpack.

"Eric, here. Take a parachute and the Winter Gear, you can't run around in Antartica in that.

"What's going on?"

"The plane was shot. We have to jump, now." Jill said, tossing him the Gear and parachute.

"We're losing altitude, fast!" Rebecca jogged over, frantic of the situation.

"There's not enough for everyone...one won't have a parachute." Leon mumbled.

"Don't we have to clippy thingies?" Eric asked. "Someone can cling to another person!"

"I'm fine. You guys go." Steve said, ushering Claire and Leon to the back, Rebecca was already there, then she pressed the button. Everyone can smell the burning metal and the cold, harsh winds plowing at them.

"Go!" Jill and Rebecca were first to leap, Chris made sure he was okay by holding onto the pole by the door and looking down. They made it safely.

"Alright, Claire, let's go." Leon said, tugging her along. She nodded and looked at her brother, Steve and Eric, then closed her eyes.

"Got it." The two jumped off, Eric was the one making sure they dropped safely. They were alright.

"Alright, Eric, you're with me." Chris said.

"What about Steve?" He yelled out.

"I'll be just fine. Just go."

"No, take my parachute!"

"Eric, we have no time for this!"

"Just...GO!" Steve shoved Eric and Chris out the plane. Eric felt this huge pain at his chest when Steve pushed him, it seemed inhumane. Eric was going head-first diving in the air, gaining a lot of speed.

"When do we pull the chute?" Eric asked out to Chris.

"Not yet!" He replied.

"Now?" Eric asked again, seeming a bit weary on how close they are to the ground.

"No!"

"Now?"

"No!"

"NOW?" Eric was being scared half-to-death. The ground seemed very close.

"Yes!" The two pulled the cord and the parachute came out perfectly. The two were getting slower as they reached the ground safely.

"...You should have faith in me, y'know." Chris said, taking the chute off.

"The ground seemed closer, alright?" Eric said, exasperated, yet embarassed.

"Yeah yeah."

**CRRRRAAAAAASSSHHHHHHHHH!**

The men looked at the source of the crash, knowing what it would be. The plane was a mess. It looked like a child was messing with it too much that it snapped in half, but halves stabbed in the ice. Eric glanced at the scenery for a moment, then he began to grow cold.

_Really _cold.

He looked at the ground to find the Winter gear. He zipped it open and whipped out a thick jacket that he immediately put on. Chris did the same thing.

"Hmm. Seems fashionable." Eric said, 'adoring' himself.

"Ha, yeah. You gotta look good when you save the world."

"For the cameras." That's when they both laughed, but then it instantly stopped.

"Do you think Steve will be alright?" Eric asked, looking at the crash sight once again.

"As much a big of a mess it was, he did escape death. Maybe luck is still by his side by then. But we can't worry about him now. We need to find the others."

"Right."

Chris put on a earpiece and pressed into it.

"Hey, hello? Can anyone hear me? Copy." Then Chris got silent for a moment.

Eric blew a raspberry and started jumping, trying to warm himself up even more.

"...We're just south by the crash, not that far..."

"...no, we don't know if he made it or not. No, we have to continue the mission. We don't have much time to check...I'm sorry."

"We'll wait for you here. See you soon."

...

"Are you sure?" Claire asked, a bit disheartened.

"No, but we have to move on."

"...alright." Then the six began to move, trudging along the heavy hills of snow.

"So what's the coordinates?" Leon asked, cocking his gun.

"It says a few clicks from here. Not that far."

"...Wait, is it underground?" Eric asked.

"Seems reasonable if you want to be sure if you want to be completely hidden." Jill commented.

"We don't know for sure. . ."

"Aren't we prepared..." Eric sighed.

"You have to adapt to every situation, otherwise...you won't make it." Rebecca said softly.

"So...how do we know if it's actually a Wesker?" Claire asked.

"Not many people would go and create a virus, spread it across. That's what the original Wesker intended to do." Chris said.

"Hey, could be some loner who just, wanted things to change." Eric pointed out.

"Could be. I looked into a report where a long list of Weskers were put to Test, we originally thought it was Alex Wesker, since he was the one tested before Albert Wesker." Jill said, being rather reasonable.

"...but it could be anyone, if the virus is right." Leon stated. Eric held back a chuckle.

"Right. So we just have to find out ourselves."

"...Are we there yet?"

"Actually, we are, weird..."

"What? Why?"

"We're standing right on top of it..."

"Heh, I guess this would be the case that we all would fA-" The ground beneath them gave up, and everyone fell through.

Transmission End. Five more reviews to continue.

Steve walked out the crash site, without a scratch.

"...that was a mess. Thought I'd get my clothes ripped there..."

"Oh, it's the deadline..." Steve started digging into his jacket and pulled out a syringe, he lowered his head and pressed the syringe at the back of his neck. He pressed something in.

"...Kinda sucks. Every hour..." He said, as he saw a huge hole from a distance.

"Huh." He then started to walk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two & Three: Arrival to the Departing.**

Eric and Leon:

"...Hey...wake up!"

I turned to my side to see who's voice it owned. My eyes were hazy and I was seeing multiple things swaying around in a circle, when they all merge into one I knew that it was Leon, as he kicked my shoulder lightly to get me on my stomach. I pressed my hands on the floor and got up, groaning the entire time.

"...What's...up?" I asked.

"Right now, the ceiling." Leon bluntly replied.

"...That's _reeeeaaally_ old." I commented, sighing.

"I'm serious."

"Huh? What are you-"

'...we fell through the floor.' I looked up to realize that there was no gap above us, and it was just the two of us. And we were in a cell-like place.

'Did they...they wouldn't leave us, not if they told us to...'

"Were they here before us?"

"I don't know. I woke up the same time around you. I was trying to reach contact...but my ear piece broke...Does yours?" Leon asked, as he turned towards the only pathway set for us, is the way out of the door, and into this hallway.

"I'll check it out." I placed a finger in my ear, pressing against the earpiece, there was a little dial inside it, so I twisted it, turning to the other group member's frequencies.

What was Chris's frequency again? I don't remember...

Um...one, two, six...four...five...eig-

The earpiece screeched into my ear, and it was _loud. _I cursed and twisted the frequency dial again just to get out of the sound my mother makes when she finds a cockroach in her hair.

I was five.

And right next to her.

Anyways, so Chris was not answering, and that was not good...

I turned to Claire, I remembered it easier than last time.

Two, Four, Four, Eight, Two.

"Claire?"

There was no response. My heart sank into worry, but I gotta know if there's someone else.

Then there was Jill, Three, Six, Three... Four, One.

There was some faint buzzing, yet there is no one talking.

"Hello?"

Still no response whatsoever. I bit my lip. I shook my head and turned to face the wall, Leon crossed his arms and leaned by the doorway. Looking at me with expectancy.

Last one was Rebecca, Zero, Five, Three, Nine, Seven.

"...zzzt...Hello...anyone...respond...?" Rebecca!

"Hello? Rebecca!"

"Eric... is tha-a-a-t...you? Th-thank god...I have Chris with me and I..." The static and fizzing was ridiculous. It made Rebecca sound like one of those, 'mentally challenged' people.

"...need to know...yo-o-our location...and who i-is with you...!"

"Rebecca, I got Leon with me...I don't know where we are..."

"Wait... repeat...your...I'm losing...c-contact with you...just..go-'

"Rebecca, what did you say? Rebecca...Rebecca!" I lost full contact with her.

"_Dammit!"_ I took out my earpiece and slammed it onto the wall, I turned to face Leon, shaking my head.

"I got contact with her, but now it's useless. Now we can't get in contact with anyone."

"...that's because you destroyed the earpiece, but it's alright. Let's go, then. We don't have much time to waste." Leon automatically declared, taking a step off the doorway and into the hall, which was pitch black.

"..." I walked right beside him, staring at the long, dark abyss.

"I have a bad feeling about this." I finally said.

"Me too." Leon replied.

Chris and Rebecca:

"..I lost contact." Rebecca sighed, lowering her hand.

"So no one else." Chris said, completely disheartened.

"Yeah." Rebecca replied gravely.

"So basically, we have no communications, we don't have any idea why were are seperated and placed into these cells." Chris said, saying each word with distaste.

"That's the whole gist." Rebecca sighed, placing a hand on her matty short brown hair.

"And we just arrived..." Chris muttered. Giving this thought that he was very unlucky. Just as worse like Leon back at Raccoon City, probably even worse. No, no need to think like that. He had a job to do, and not like the others. This one is something he cannot afford to lose. Otherwise, the world would be something Wesker would have wanted...

"...so, what now?" She asked, looking at the ginormus hole before them.

"...since it's the only way, we just have to go that way then." Chris said, towards the hole.

"You got my back, right?" Chris said, looking back at her.

"...yeah." Rebecca said, raising a pistol.

They both jumped in.

Jill and Claire:

"Eric! Rebecca- Dammit. I lost contact." Jill said, shaking her haid. Claire looked at her, tilting her head.

"Wait, so what just happened?' She asked, hoping what she just heard was interpreted the wrong way.

"Nothing, that's what happened." Jill said, irritated.

"What do you mean, 'nothing'?" Claire asked, as she turned away, her hand running across the wall, inspecting the room.

"I could hear them, but don't think this earpiece can send, rather recieve." Jill said, walking towards Claire, then noticed something.

"Okay then. You should keep it, just in case we hear something important."

"Good idea...hey, check out this wall." Jill said as she knocked on the heavily cracked wall.

"Hmm...you think we should break it?" Claire said as she knocked against it lightly. The sound was pretty hollow.

"We should, we have nowhere else to go. But be careful."

"Please, I've heard enough warnings from Chris already." Claire smirked. Jill smiled and shaked her head.

"Alright, on three, we both kick this door down." Jill said, taking a few steps back, Claire did the same as well.

"Alright."

"One," Claire said.

"Two," Jill said.

"THREE!" Both women said in unison as they kicked down the wall.

Eric and Leon:

"It's pretty dark." Leon stated.

" 'Pretty dark'? It's pitch black! And these walls are really close. And it keeps going straight, no turns!" I complained.

"Oh the things you'd say if you seen my missions." Leon said as he crooked a smile. "Hey, if you think it's so dark, then why not get out some light?"

"Oh right. Forgot the flash-" That's when the lights came on. Leon and I both raised our arms to shield our eyes from such a blinding light. The hall was completely white and it was pretty long, but the door is still able to reach by walking. That, and I was right. It was pretty compact. But the height is just ridiculous. It was clearly around ten feet, which brings the question, why is the design like that?

To also bring up, to both of our sides were glass. It was shaded so we cannot see anything whatsoever.

"What the hell is this?" I said, looking around, marveling on such a peculiar design.

"...Eric." Leon said, in a grim fashion. I turned to face him. He was looking straight ahead of us. I turned and saw a red beam touching both sides, perpendicularly to the walls. It was right in front of us. I narrowed my eyes and leaned in, as I slowly brought my hand to touch the beam.

But that's when Leon snatched my hand and made me bend backward to the point that I just am laying on the floor, the beam zoomed across all the way to the opposite end of the hallway, I noticed that a sliver of black hair slowly fell onto my chest.

That's when I felt my bangs. It was uneven. My eyes widened. I looked at Leon, who practically saved my life.

"There's more than where that came from. Trust me." He said, as we both stood up. I brushed myself off and checked if I'm really okay. I sighed in relief that I was.

"Eric, there's more!" I looked up, to see beams that were formed horizontally, in clusters. But only up to the chest level was more open. I saw Leon ran towards the beam and as he bent his knees he lifted his arms to jump really high, then he performed a drop kick as the beam went smoothly past him. I could marvel at his skill, but I had a second to react. I hopped on the wall and with one foot I got enough air to reach the opening, then I turned to my side to this time, perform a barrel roll. I just made it through to roll on the ground. I quickly got back up to see what's next on this twisted 'Hole in the Wall' thing. This time it was diagonal beams in a form of an 'x' can cut shoulder-to-waist. I ran towards the beam to slide on my knees, leaning backwards under the beam. That's when I extended my arms behind me for Leon to use as a lift. He ran and exactly did what I expected and did an action roll in mid air as he landed safely. He lifted me up as I saw the most craziest thing. I felt my heart stop watching this.

There was so many lazers, it was all over the place. And it was a long array of them as well. Some were moving as they go to us and it was just crazy patterns. The only hope is that it's only up to six feet. Which means,

"_One _of us can only get up there." I said as I placed a hand on my waist, breathing heavily.

"Wait, start shooting the walls!" Leon yelled as he pulled out his pistol and started to shoot at the right side of the wall. I did the same and started to shoot a the left side. I guess half of the lazers are gone, but still were too much. I turned to Leon, putting one knee on the ground and hands together. He looked at me in a worried fashion but he placed a foot on my hands and I pushed him up, lifting him off the ground, I turned towards the lazers.

"Eric, NO!" I sighed as I thought that this was a terrible idea as I jumped on one side of the wall, bounced off to the other, did it again, then the last time I pressed my hands against the wall, my feet pushing against the other side as I see the lazers swoop past me. I had a drop of sweat fall onto one of the beams, and it immediately evaporated. I try to stay in one place but almost immediately I can feel my shoulders and legs screeching in pain. My breathing was staggered. I can feel the intense heat passing by and some nearly brushing past. As the rest were done, I fell down to the ground with a big 'OOF'!, feeling my arms were like on fire, and my legs ache to an immense degree.

"AGH!" I breathed in, I curled myself in an attempt to relieve the numbing pain that is on my arms, shoulders and legs. Leon got to me as he placed a hand on my back.

"You alright?"

"Y-yeah...Is it over?"

"It is. You did good there."

"Thanks...you too."

I rolled onto my back, and I see Leon extending an arm to me.

"C'mon, we still got to find the others."

"Ughh..." I grabbed his hand and pulled myself up.

"You need me to carry you?" Leon asked, I didn't know whether if he was sarcastic or not.

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"You actually think I'd carry you?" Leon said, turning to me, chuckling.

"Maybe a piggy-back ride." I mumbled, still having my quirky sense of humor, Leon shook his head as we reached towards the door.

Chris and Rebecca:

"Ungh!"

Chris and Rebecca dropped onto the floor, and they could hear an echo of them slamming onto the ground, it lasted for a few seconds.

"It must be big." Chris said. "Hey, do you have a flashlight? Mine broke..."

"Sure do." Rebecca replied, as she whipped out her flashlight as she shined it across the room. It was huge, and the walls were seeping some liquid.

"What _is _this place?" Rebecca whispered as she looked around.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it seems pretty sinister. Be careful. We don't know what to expect here." That's when the flashlight flickered off.

"Like that?" Rebecca said in a mix of monotone with irritation.

"Probably." Chris said. He heard Rebecca smacking the back of the flashlight.

"**Uuuughhh..."**

"Was that _you?_" Chris asked.

"I was going to ask the same question..."

"Rebecca, hurry up..."

"**Ugghhhhh..."** Chris raised his pistol and started to swing it around franticly. "Rebecca...?"

"I'm _trying..." _Chris could hear Rebecca smacking the flashlight much more faster. Chris started to back up a little.

"I got-"

"-**AAHHHH**!" The flashlight turned on and Chris saw a zombie mounted on top of Rebecca, his wide-open rotting mouth reaching towards her neck. Rebecca held the zombies by the shoulders and tried to push him off, but the zombie was rather strong. Chris pointed his pistol straight at the head and fired a single bullet. It went straight through its brain. It's blood splattered all over her face. Rebecca snapped her head aside, as she pushed it off her. She started to swipe her face with her hands to take the blood off.

"You alright?" Chris asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah." Rebecca said, smiling at him. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Besides, from all those things you did ten years ago, I should be the one thanking-"

"**UUUGGHH..." **Rebecca shined the light on the source of the sound, and it was a _horde_ of zombies walking slowly towards them. There were many, too many for even _both _of them too handle.

"We have to move back!" Rebecca yelled.

"But where?" Chris yelled back, Rebecca pulled her Heckler and Koch SMG and started to fire. As the flash of bullets hurtled at the zombies, Rebecca saw what she think could be a door. She could feel ten times much more better from just seeing the sight of it just made her feel so much better.

"I see a door...!"

"Wh-where? I don't see any!"

"Just trust me! Come on!" Rebecca dragged Chris along as both people continued to assault the zombies. Rebecca could just see the door come closer. She even smiled when she was just this close. She reached for the knob, and her hand slipped and tried to grab the doorknob again.

But it kept slipping.

"C-Chris!" Rebecca said panicky out loud, "I-I can't open the door!" Chris was shooting, and as he unloaded the empty clip he looked at Rebecca. That's when he widened his eyes.

"Rebecca...there _is _no door!"

Rebecca's heart dropped. She looked at the door. At that it was is a simple fool's illusion. Her eyes widened and placed a hand over her mouth.

"Oh my god..."

"Rebecca, would you help out? We're surrounded!" Rebecca turned to see there was still many zombies. She raised her SMG to help Chris out. But there was a voice at the back of her head to just get on your knees and give up. But her will was still there.

"Why is there still too many?" Rebecca yelled angrily.  
"We're going to run out of money soon enough..." Chris said gravely. Rebecca's SMG started to click. A zombie was closing in on her, and Chris sucker punched him, and he soon to continue to fire, to run out of ammo.

"I guess...this is how it ends?" Rebecca said, her voice was close to breaking.

"No, not yet!" A random voice yelled out, there was a flashlight.

Chris and Rebecca both feel at the same time as if they were flying, like lightweight, fazed from all that is happening.

'A-are we...'

'Are we dead?'

Jill & Claire:

The two ladies entered a room, that seemed too fancy considering to be in a place that's in a base in Antarctica.

"What is this place?" Jill asked as she looked around.

"I don't know..." Claire, as she stopped in front of something.

There were five pictures with small captions. Above all five there was a title named, 'Depression.'

That first picture was a man that is covering his face in a fetal position, which means he could be crying. Below the caption says, 'Denial'.

The second picture shows a man that shows he crossed his arms and kept his head up high. The caption below says, 'Anger'.

The third picture shows a doorway that had a light shine through, and an outline of a the man is shown. The caption below says, 'Sorrow'.

The fourth picture shows the man who looks off to the side with a determined look on his face, he has a fist clenched. The caption below says, 'Acceptance'.

The last picture shows the man throwing a bunch of books across the room, his face flushed with immense hate. The caption below says, 'Recourse'.

Jill walked up to the first picture, and realized that the sides of each picture can make it allowed to be taken off.

"So this is a puzzle." Jill stated, sighing.

"...I think I know what to do in this." Claire said, a smile shadowing across her lips.

_To be Continued..._

This is where _you _will figure out which goes which. Three more reviews _and _I want the puzzle to be completed.

**Sorry I took so long creating this. I guess I just seemingly have too much on my plate. (Even if it's summer, ugh.) But yeah, it's here. I hope you enjoy it as much as I created this chapter. Good night, people. **

**-EC**

**P.S. Don't ask why it's two chapters. Just don't. =_=**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Calm Before the Storm.**

Claire & Jill:

(First and _only _to be right is Residentkilla after switching his '3' and '4' answers.)

Claire placed the final painting on the wall, and they heard a loud click, she started to back up as they both saw the wall slowly moved downward into the Earth. There, behind it, was a door.

"Nice job." Jill said as she walked towards the door. As she reached for the knob and twisted it. But it for some reason is still. "Huh?" Claire walked beside her and did the same thing, but harder this time. It still did nothing.

"It's locked." The ladies sigh as they look at the door with immense disappointment. But Jill noticed there was a Keyhole on the doorknob. She 'facepalmed' as soon as she saw it.

"Why didn't I noticed it before?!" She said in an irritated tone as she got on one knee, pulling out a bobby pin and a screwdriver.

"Wait- are you _lockpicking_?"

"That's my specialty...nngh, back then." Jill said as she rotated the bobby pin inside the lock, and spun the doorknob with the screwdriver.

"Really? Did they give you a nickname for that?" Claire said, leaning to the side, smiling.

"Yep." Jill said, still continuing on with her duty.

"What was it?" Claire asked.

"It is kind of lame, really it's called-" The door was unlocked and it slowly swung open.

"...Master of Unlocking."

There was an awkward silence between the two.

"Laaame." Claire said in a monotone voice, then the two laughed.

"I guess you were the more social one in the Redfield's." Jill said, standing up, placing her tools away.

"I guess." Claire shrugged, as the two walked in.

The two walked in to a room. It was dark, but there were rows of large, glowing cylinders covering the walls, and there were some off to the side but there was a large one in the center of the room. Terminals, Computers, lab, and it appears to be surgical equipment on tables.

Jill walked along the side of the room, looked at the cylinders, really capsules. Oddly enough, they were all empty. She shook her head and she turned away. She had a past experience in one of those, and she despised every living moment of it.

"Jill, check this out."

She walked beside Claire who got onto a terminal.

"I found records of the past actions that just happened here."

"Let me see..."

**10/29/14**

"That was just last week."

**Just grabbed a few subjects to perform tests on. Food, Water, and Shelter for at them it was rather needed for them to live.**

**I picked up numerous samples from ****XXXXX ****. And now, out of my own free will, I can mix and match different types of these samples to create the ultimate one.**

**Do's:**

**Make it easy and simple. I want this thing to grow global, and better yet, effective. **_**Just **_**because I want it to be simple and easy, I want to make it work. Very much like Raccoon City. But it didn't have enough time to take it's full effect. It just needed more time. Other than that, something like the G-Virus could speed things a little...**

**Don'ts:**

**All I don't want it to have is to be controled. It will be too cliche and I just want everyone to physically and **_**psychologicly **_**get them to go at each other. That wIay it will be even more faster.**

**Hopefully, this will be able to be done by the end of the week.**

**10/30/14**

**Off to a **_**great**_** start. Just the type that I wanted, but it still is not close enough. Simply average undead. Nothing new. I will update if I get something new.**

**Yes, we are getting there. I can feel the **

"Did you hear something?"

"From that door, over there..."

Chris, Rebecca, & Steve:

Chris and Rebecca were placing their hands on theirs knees and panting heavily. Steve slammed the door behind him and took out his jacket and tying it to both handles of the two doors. He turned to face the two.

"Glad to see you two still up and running." Steve smirked.

"Well...we're not household appliances, Steve." Chris said, standing up straight to pat him on the shoulder. "But thanks for saving our ass out there."

"No problem." Steve nodded. Then he looked at Rebecca, who still was panting but she looked even more pale than she was then, and a grim look on her face. "Hey sweetie, you alright?"

"...I almost got us killed..." Rebecca mumbled, she dropped down on her knees and looked straight at the ground. "I almost got us killed." She repeated.

"Woah, there." Chris walked over, arms around the shoulders of Rebecca as he lifted her up.

"Chris, I am going crazy. I was hallucinating at an escape that never even exist..." Rebecca whispered, her head was still low.

"What's going on with me?" She added, her voice cracking.

"Hey, it's not your fault." Chris said, shaking her gently. "Everybody goes crazy at some point. That's because we are humans. It's what we do. You just had it at the wrong place, and wrong time." Rebecca looked at Chris, she had a tear streaking across her face. He wiped it off.

"Really?" She said, a smile slowly coming at her lips. He nodded.

"Besides, you're..._we're _having a bad day already, so the best we could do now, is just shrug it off. Right?" Chris said, patting her shoulders in a reassuring manner.

"...you're right. Thanks, Chris." She said, turning to face him to hug him. He hugged back.

'...this feeling...'

'This feeling...of comfort...'

'I just wish...'

'That this feeling can come, much more soon...'

Steve turned away from the group. Staring down at another syringe on his hand. He closed his eyes and tightened his grip.

'Right...'

'Human...' He placed it away, sighing.

The two let go of each other and nodded.

"Come on, Rebecca, we got a job to do." Chris said, smiling.

"Roger!" Rebecca said, smiling back as she saluted towards him.

"Now that our daily dose of drama is given, Let's take a move on, shall we?" Steve said, as the two agreed as they walked right through the door.

"Wait!" Steve stopped the two.

"Do you want us to go or not?" Chris said, looking at Steve impatiently.

"What if there is a trap?"

"Well, raise your weapons, guys." Rebecca said, the men nodded and raised their guns, as they slammed the door open and shined their light in the room.

It was Claire and Jill.

Chris, Jill, Claire, Steve, Rebecca:

"Jill...?" Chris looked at her, his chest sinking to his body from relief. The two hug.

"Steve!" Claire ran to Steve and hugged him.

"How many times are you going to do that to me?" Steve asked jokingly, patting her shoulder. Rebecca smiled and nodded in the background.

"It's good to see you." Jill said quietly to his ear as she stepped away from him.

"Sure is..."

"So does that mean everyone is here?" Rebecca asked, looking around. "Wait...where's-"

There were loud banging above them, all of them looked up. There was a one-way vent. Chris pulled out his shotgun and ordered everyone to go into the lab, which everyone did, being rather wary of their situation.

Chris slowly raised his Shotgun, and the banging stopped.

**BANG! **Chris jolted, but then he regained posture and fired a warning shot.

Then came a high-pitched: "_Holy- SHIT! _Move-move-move-MOVE!" Chris raised a brow, as the loud banging moved to the lab. He ran over to see the loud banging is still there.

Then a creaking sound.

"OH, oh god. OHHHH god. That is bad. This is-" The vent broke and snapped, and first, came out Eric, followed by Leon, having a mini-stockpile.

"Q-QUICK, BEFORE THEY- Oh, hi guys..." Eric looked up, seeing everyone around them. Then looked completely up to see a dazed Leon. He sighed.

"W-what's up? Uh..."

"That's how babies...were born?"  
...

Everyone:

After a few moments of recovery of my stupidity, Jill and Claire explained what happened in the lab beforehand, building up in the events to now.

"So he created this virus in _three_ days?" Rebecca said, astonished.

"That's just a sign of desperation." Steve said. "Of course, the outbreak going global should count of desperation as well."

"So it's called the GT-Virus?" I asked, irritated that I am familiar about this.

" 'Gifted'?" Claire wondered.

"Maybe it has something to do with the 'G' and 'T' virus..." Leon mused.

"You might be right." Chris agreed. "But we don't have any time for this. Eric, you grab the files and everyone else let's go."

"Got it." I said as I walked over to the terminal, as I whipped out a flashdrive and stuck it in the Computer. Everyone walked through a door that we all are not familiar of, because everyone was signaling for each other to ready their weapons. They went through the room and I was alone. I stared into the computer, and my sight turned blurry, as I fell back to a flashback. Or maybe it was somehow like that. I was still staring at the download process, but I hear familiar voices, through a familiar event.

"Eric, it's too late for me. I'll be fine. Just go."

"NO! You will be the one getting out of here!"

"Hah...and how will that be?"

"By doing this."

"ERIC!" A scream ran through my ears and snapped me out of it. I noticed the screen said it was finished. I yanked out the flashdrive and ran into the room.

"Ah, so there is a full package."

"So..." Claire looked at the figure, she slowly made a fist.

"It is true." Chris sighed gravely.

"Good evening. My name to those not familiar with me..."

"Is Albert Wesker."

End of Transmision

Next Transmission, in Progress.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four: The New Divide**

"But that's impossible!" Chris took a step, leaning to look at the figure. He was in a chair, darkness was covering his head because of a shady look hood.

"You're dead, I saw it happen in my own eyes!" Jill exclaimed, glaring daggers at the figure.

"Well, I always wanted to give a little payback for what he did back then." Claire said, raising a pistol.

'So...' I begin to think.

"So this is Albert Wesker." Leon said, finishing it off for me without knowing. Creepy.

"Now, now. I suppose you people want some answers," The dark figure said, as he rose. Dark-rimmed sunglases shield a dimmed red light behind it. Wearing clothes that resembled darkness, and slicked-back dirty blonde hair. Exactly what Chris has described. Except he was supposed to be dead.

"You should've stayed back then, Wesker. Dead and burning in that Volcano!"

"Ah, but that wouldn't be fun, wouldn't it be..." He took a pause, looking at the masculine man.

"Chris."

"It would've been, the world will be a better place, without you, Wesker." Jill commentated. Claire nods in approvement.

Wesker took a step. Everyone raised their weapons.

"Obviously, no one heard what I was intending to do with it in the first place..."

"Other than betray it and attempt to destroy it, like what you did back then?!" Rebecca hissed, her finger flexing near the trigger, her eyes narrowing.

"You all obviously do not understand the stakes, the sacrifice, and effectiveness of what I could do, let alone listen. What about you, young man? What is your belief on this situation?"

I sighed and looked at the man. I shook my head and remained silent. I have nothing important to say, everybody else took my freakin' line.

"...I see. What, is your objective here, little insects?" Wesker took another step, we felt stronger at edge.

"Seek the source of the virus and it's crreator, shut down and dispose of the virus and creator. I guess we are half-way done, don't you think?" Jill said, daggered eyes trained at Wesker. I can almost feel their experienced hate with Wesker. His ego is through the roof.

Wesker raised a finger and wagged it slowly, side-to-side. "I wouldn't appreciate that."

"Well, too bad! Hands up, you're under arrest!" Rebecca yelled out.

He took another step. Just a few feet away from us.

"Jesus Christ, quit being so egotistical and listen to her." Leon said out of irritation, underestimating the potential strength of this man.

"Kind of disappointed that you people would think you can take me down."

"Speak for yourself!" Claire barked.

He lunged at the person who dared speak lowly of him. Which was Claire. He cocked his shoulder and immediately punched Claire just at the stomach, instantly her breath disappeared, Wesker lifted his fist up, Claire dangling weakly on it.

"NO!" Chris yelled out, closing in very quickly, pulling out his knife. Wesker threw Claire across the room, apart from everyone else is. He started to lash out at him, but to no Avail. Wesker ducked and dodged every single slice.

"I pity you, Redfield."

"...SHUT UP!"

"Rebecca, check on her!" Jill yelled, as she tried to help out her partner. She flanked him and attacked Wesker from behind, unsuspecting it by a bit. He lurched forward, allowing Chris to step to the side and land an elbow strike directly on his back. Wesker got on all fours, and Chris then rotated the blade to point himself, raised it, and got on one knee as he stabbed Wesker at the back of the neck.

Chris then sighed and looked down, panting. Thankful it was quickly over. But then he look up.

Wesker was still in the same position. Then his eyes widened at the sight, as the Knife slowly came out from were it came. And Wesker slowly rised. He then turned to Chris, who was frozen still.

"Look out!" Leon telled, running towards Wesker with his finger close to the trigger, then he pulled it in a rapid pace. Wesker's head kept snapping to the side due to the bullets, but stayed still. Leon then performed a spinning back kick, which to his surprises, didn't make it all the way through.

"Not again..." Then his leg was lifted upward, he did some frontflip and landed on his head, knocking him out.

"LE-" Jill tried to yell out, but then came out nothing as she was being choked, and slowly was lifted off the ground. She held his wrist with both hands, squeezing it tightly in hopes to let it go.

And I was just...standing still.

My lip was shaking, I looked to the side, Steve was gritting his teeth. Something life-changing is about to happen...

**A:**

Steve dashed forward, going for Wesker with an amazing speed. I will do the same thing as Jill did and go behind him. Wesker whipped out his pistol and started shooting at Steve, who was there already in front of Wesker, punching him in the gut with inhuman speed. Wesker dropped him and doubled back, Steve stayed aggressive and layed the combos on him. Starting with two hook punches, left across his face, right at his side. And an upper cut, which Wesker caught, and started to squeeze tightly, slowly. Steve slowly got on one knee, screaming out in pain.

I pulled out my pistol, pressed it against the back of Wesker's head and immediately pulled the trigger.

Wesker's blood splattered all over Steve's face, and I can tell from Steve's grunt of disgust, and Wesker fell forwards.

"...It's over..."

**B:**

Steve ran to Wesker an inhuman speed and tried to attack him by stepping to the side, and deliver a sucker-punch to the face...

Which failed miserably. Wesker caught it with ease, and now have two people in deadlock.

I have to do something. I _need_ to do something.

"LET THEM GO!" I barked out, raising my rifle, tried to keep a steady aim at him, but the stress this is putting me thrugh, I started to shake.

He noticed.

"...Well, I could."

"But I don't want to make this easy for you, nooo...that would label a lunatic. I want to keep one of them."

"Well you're not going to get them!" I yelled, taking a step.

"..." He looked at Jill, and shook his head. "You already failed me once. You..." He looked at Steve.

"You seem quite impressive."

"Thanks...I like to...impress." Steve let out, as he tried to sucker punch Wesker again, and he succeeded. He smiled. But it quickly faded as Wesker slowly turned his head to look at Steve withthe coldest of looks, and the dropped Jill, who fell backwards, trying to recover.

Wesker then lifted Steve higher, then slammed him, head-first into the ground. And finished with a curb stomp. I heard a squishing and spurting sound, Steve didn't even make a sound, and his body, went stiff.

"STEVE!" A blood curdling scream came. My face twisted to a snarl, and I started to run to Wesker, but then, for some reason,

He disappeared. And took Steve's body along with him.

I got on my knees in my own realization.

I did nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

**C:**

I had to react. I needed to do something, other than just stand around and let other people do it. No. It's just...knowing them and their stories, I thought they had it under control.

But times have changed. I have to take over.

I ran in front of Wesker, Dropping the rifle and taking out two pistols, and started to shoot him trained the limb closest and fairest way to take him down without hurting Jill: The leg.

He was knocked down to one knee and Jill was placed down, she managed to struggle free as I run and kneed Wesker in the face. He fell backwards, and then I rained bullets on him, finishing him off until I emptied my clips. I lowered my pistols and sighed. I placed them back in my holsters and turned around, looking at everyone.

"...Nice move kid." Steve smirked, walking to my direction.

And then, almost immediately his expression changed into horror.

Everything went slow. I can see the expression changes of relief to something terribly wrong about to happen.

I turn around, and hand was gripped around my throat.

My eyes widened to see something...something off...

'Th-That's not...him...!' I thought to myself, I tried to figure out why, but then he slowly started to wring his hand around my throat.

"CCCHKAACK..." Is all I could let out.

"ERIC, NO!"

'Oh god.'

'I'm going to die...'

'No, no, no. Please. Not this way...'

'Not now...please...'

'I-I don't want to die...' A tear streaked across my cheek, my feet started to swing as I was lifted off the ground.

"WESKER, STOP!"

'Oh god...'

'STOP...STOOOOOOOOP!'

** SNAP.**

**6 Reviews needed to continue transmission.**


	6. Chapter 6

**5A: Race to Haven**

I looked up at Steve and smiled in relief. Everyone else walked around me and saw that Wesker was there, laying stiff. Rebecca crouched down and tried to turn Wesker around, but then..

"Ow!" Rebecca snatched her hand back. She shook it and looked at it in wonder, but she saw, _we _saw that the body...

Was _melting._

"Wh-what's going on?" I mumbled.

"I don't know, but whatever it is..." Steve stooped down and grabbed a sample, sealing it with some container. "We need to bring it in."

"Right." Claire nodded.

"So what now? Do you scavenge around and look for something?" Jill asked, looking around.

"No, there's nothing left here. It was all a ruse." Chris said, grabbing his head, shaking it.

"There's nothing left here."

"But why? It wouldn't make sense if it were- Maybe he wanted us all here, in Antartica so he wanted us away from somewhere-"

"There's going to be something big and we're going to miss it." Steve sighed.

"Crap." Claire followed suit.

"Then we can't stand here, we need to move." I chimed in.

Everyone then looked at me.

"What? It's like, common sense, right?"

"Which is why we looked at you." Leon smirked.

"Okay, okay. Let's get a move on." I grumbled. I got a pat on the back by Steve and a giggle by Claire. We all walked towards the exit.

"SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE, ACTIVATE."

"SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE, ACTIVATE."

"Not only he doesn't want us there, he wants us gone." Chris said grimly.

"Well, not a bad idea if I was in his place." I shrugged.

"We need to go, NOW." Leon said, first one starting to hustle. Everyone followed.

"He couldn't have done this alone, he must have help!" Claire yelled out.

"Excella Gionne is head of the African Branch, so it could be Tri-Cell!" Jill yelled back.

"But after all the media and outrage, Tri-Cell should be over!" Chris replied.

"Think-LATER. MOVE!" I holstered my pistols and started to sprint down the highway, we were passed the hallways quick, and then my mouth dropped upon hearing words,

"EXPLOSION IN 3...2..."

"CLOSE THE DOORS BEHIND US!" I started to scream.

"YOU DO IT!" Steve raised his voice at me.

"DO I _LOOK _ LIKE I CAN DO THAT?" I replied, mentioning my lanky stature.

"DO YOU EVEN LIFT BRO?!"

Steve slammed all doors behind him as we zoomed passed.

There was an elevator in front of us, it... it doesn't seem to fit us.

One of us has to stay.

"EVERYONE SQUEEZE IN!" Rebecca yelled.

Or not.

She standing in the corner, I stand in front of her, Jill and Chris together, Steve and Rebecca together, and Leon in the smack dab middle.

And we were TIGHT.

"Someone press, up. Please." Rebecca groaned.

"Aren't we not supposed to use elevators in case of fire hazards?" Leon muttered.

"Well this one's an explosion. Totally different." Jill replied.

"Seems...legit." I moaned out.

Meanwhile, right behind me...

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Y'know, I don't mind this at all, really."

"Hahah..."

"Spare me." I slowly sinked down.

The elevator shook violently. I stood straight up.

"Open the hatch!" Chris commanded. It was right above us. I looked at Rebecca and I kneeled down and let her stand on my shoulders.

I stood up, I groaned from my recent injuries, let out a little manly tear.

"Are you verically challenged up there? 'Cause I really apprecia-"

"Got it!" Then she climbed up and turned around, the elevator's shaking became more frequent, stuck her hand through and I grabbed it. She pulled my up with her sounding with a great strain in her voice that made me worry about my weight. I finally got through, and let her move to the side, I did the lifting this time, I got Jill through, then Claire. The guys were able to pull themselves up and we looked up as we saw the top floor is not that far away.

The elevator's metal began to whine and then I plainly just said,

"Climb."

I went first as I jumped and started to climb the cable, and as I hear the whines, I went even farther up, I see the surface and without thinking, I made it through. I hopped off and layed down on the ground and faced the ground, seeing the others approaching as well. I sighed in relief that nothing terrible happened yet. So it wouldn't be my fault.

Then I saw orange glows appear from the sides of the elevator and my eyes widen.

"Come on!" I reached my hand out, grabbing the first person that made it there, which was we both got down to pick up Rebecca and Jill. Steve pushed Claire up and then himself, then as Chris followed them, he barely got through after pulling his feet in to see the flames just reach up.

"The whole facility didn't expload?" Jill watched in marvel.

"For sure I thought we were gone..." Leon murmured.

"That means whoever this is just wanted the evidence gone, and may still have uses for it. C'mon, let's find a way out of this mess."

**5B: Breathless**

I sank to my knees and let my hand feel the crater that was once had been laid there by Steve. I watched in disbelief, and in hope. That this, was all fake. A punk'd show that took to new limits.

"STEEVE!" I heard a cry that startled me, and increased the guilt that was already enough to shatter me. Claire ran over stared the ground along with me.

"No...NO!"

"Claire relax!" Chris pulled Claire and started to talk to her. My facial expression was drained of all enthusiasm. A hand was placed on my shoulder. Then quickly retreated.

'This is all my fault.'

'I stood there and watched and saw an end..'

'As if I almost wanted it to happen.

Did I? Did I really want Steve to die over some jealousy? Over selfishness? Over a girl?

Who have I become? This is not who I am, I must have a monster inside me.

I...I...I...'

I was yanked off my thoughts and I saw we were all running, I saw everyone running, I am hearing seeming blurred or rather incomprehensible words from the misconceptions I am facing.

I saw an elevator and we all stepped inside it. We were silent. Everyone has their spots I had mine, in front of Claire.

I looked at her, and I shook my head at the sight.

A hand cupped over her face, another gripped on the handle beside her. I heard the words,

"Again..." and "Lost..." I felt such empathy. I bit my lip and shut my eyes. I pressed against the wall. The whimpers make my slouch with my posture. Wanting to take off.

I gave one more look and it didn't change. I couldn't handle it. I wrapped my arms around her, and pulled her- no, she pressed her self against me as she layed her head against my shoulder, sobbing deeply. I rubbed my hand on her back and looked around me, no one was giving eye contact.

To me, nor each other.

Except Chris.

"Shh." I whispered in her ear. "Stay strong. Stop crying. We need to get out first." I placed my hand on the back of her head. "We'll talk later." She then pushed herself way from me. I pulled her chin up, trying to have a straight face.

I attempted to give the most hopeful smile and said, "This isn't you." I wiped off a tear on her cheek as she nodded. Shaking her head. She replied to me with a, 'right'.

The doors open and we walked out, then I felt a harsh warm air brush past me, everyone else must have felt that too.

I exhaled and looked at the clear day. My eyes narrowed from my eyes adjusting to seeing natural light.

I rubbed my eyes and saw the airport from a long walk ahead.

I guess god already thought we had enough.

**5C: Embrace the Silence**

"Dammit."

Damn, he had a chance. He had more reason to be around than all of us.

We were all quiet. I shook my head and turned to see everyone.

" 'Guess he's dead."

"He couldn't be, right? I mean, Wesker grabbed him. He must have use for-" Claire tried to make things better. But no, it didn't work.

"The sick bastard's gonna do nothing but turn him into them." Leon said, eyes narrowed.

"Dammit Wesker..." Chris muttered.

"We gotta move on, there's something we can find, the next clue. We may lost him again but there's always another time." Jill tried to break the silence.

"But the room is empty, nothing left here. He must wanted us be here as a...distraction?" Rebecca put the idea in thought.

"Right. Good job Rebecca, now let's get a move on, I have a feeling that-" But then big guy was interrupted by blaring sounds and some random woman saying this place is going to blow, obviously this cliche hasn't died yet, even the passed decade.

Everyone started to run towards the elevator, just ahead of us, we made it through ease like hot knife through butter. But we weren't able to cut through the awkward silence that followed us.

I decided to break it.

"So what do we do when we get back up there?"

"We get back to the airport, find another way back home." Leon said, arms crossed, leaning against the wall.

"I bet they have a radio transmitter back at there even if there's no plane." Jill added.

"Good thinking..." Chris acknowledged.

"Seemed like a good kid." Leon said, everyone looked at him.

"Y-yeah." Rebecca nodded.

"Someone I'd like to share a drink." I commented, Claire smiled lightly from that.

"We'll take Wesker and his secret fanclub down, bring them to justice. For what they did." Chris added.

"Get out, now!"

We were able to made it out safely. And even better, we were just able to see the airport, couple of miles, not an issue. So, we might as well start walking, since the faith of the world is on our hands, probably. Again if so.

**Author's Notes:**

**I grew lazy upon making the escape. It was unnecessary for me to write it again two more times after the first. What was necessary, was the change. **

**These letters beside the chapter represent the 'What if'. The change will be drastic to their actions and behavior, not a matter of favoritism.**

**Appreciated for waiting long. **

**-EC**


End file.
